<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Laugh by starr_falling</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29624772">Laugh</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starr_falling/pseuds/starr_falling'>starr_falling</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>February Ficlets [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:20:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29624772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starr_falling/pseuds/starr_falling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles can not express how much this is not a laughing matter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>February Ficlets [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Laugh</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the prompt: laugh.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I refuse.”</p><p>“Stiles,” Derek manfully refrained from sighing. “I think it’s too late for that.”</p><p>“No,” Stiles growled as he paced, gesturing sharply. “I do not accept. No. Nope. Nie. Nyet. Nein. I know like, seven more ways to say no,” Stiles added. “And I will use all of them.”</p><p>“Somehow, I don’t think the fae care how many ways you can say no,” Derek scrubbed a hand over his face. He understood why Stiles wasn’t happy, but it wasn’t like there was anything he could do about it. “Historically, consent doesn’t really matter to them. And they certainly don’t seem to care right now.”</p><p>Stiles scoffed and finally swung around to face Derek. He bit his tongue until it bled to keep the laugh internal. No one else in the pack was as disciplined.</p><p>Stiles’ glare was somewhat undercut by the small bird sitting on his shoulder. It kept trying to preen his hair. The squirrel on his other shoulder tugged at his ear as it chattered nonstop. The hedgehog on top of his head appeared to be asleep despite Stiles’ flailing and strident volume.</p><p>“I am not a fucking Disney Princess!” The small goat gamboling around Stiles’ feet bleated as if affirming his statement.</p><p>Derek finally lost it. He laughed so hard he was utterly unable to fend off the shove that sent him sprawling. Stiles glared down at him, arms crossed and animals still hanging off of him. He might even have managed to look intimidating if the light wasn’t hitting his eyes just right, so they practically sparkled.</p><p>“You guys suck,” Stiles groused. “See if I ever try to help any of you ever again.”</p><p>If Derek wasn’t laughing so hard he was wheezing, he would have pointed out that helping was what got Stiles into this situation. Later, much later, when he’d regained control, he would have to remind Stiles that he had, in fact, warned him.</p><p>After all, no good deed goes unpunished.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>